Don't Try To Go
by sisKkamjong88
Summary: No summary. KaiSoo . BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Try To Go**  
**Genre: Hurt,Comfort.**  
**Cast: Kyungsoo, Jongin**  
**Rate: +T**

* * *

Hening.  
Di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya tang temaram tampak begitu suram. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Dimana seharusnya orang-orang sedang terlelap dialam mimpi. Tetapi tidak dengan dua pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam. Dihadapan mereka diatas meja kaca terdapat beberapa lembaran kertas foto panas dua pemuda yang tengah bergumul di kamar yang entah dimana.

Tidak tahan dengan dingin yang sangat mencekam, salah satu pemuda yang memiliki mata bundar membuka suara.

"aku tidak perlu penjelasan lagi! Semua ini sudah cukup. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak harus mempercayaimu. Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal selalu mempermainkan hati seseorang" Kyungsoo sang pemuda yang bermata burung hantu menyindir kasar pemuda berkulit hitam yang saat ini duduk disampingnya.

"bahkan baru dua bulan kita berhubungan kau sudah membawa orang lain ke ranjang." Kai -pemuda yang disindir- hanya diam menundukkan kepala.  
Tampaknya tidak ada sepatah katapun yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda tan itu.

"aku terlihat seperti seorang idiotkan dimatamu? Selama dua minggu, selalu menunggu sendirian di apartemen yang sepi, untuk seorang namja yang bahkan tidak memikirkanku sama sekali." Kyungsoo, suara namja itu berubah menjadi lirih. Mengingat semua hal pahit yang telah diterimanya dua mimpi ini.

Selama dua minggu, kekasihmu selalu pulang pagi berangkat pagi lagi, mengabaikan panggilan dari ponselnya, dan selalu mencari alasan jika diajak pergi keluar bersama.

"jadi siapa si jalang itu?"

"LUHAN BUKAN JALANG! Kau jaga ucapanmu!" Kai, namja itu berdiri dengan telunjuk mengacung menatap nyalang Kyungsoo.

"jika dia bukan jalang dia tidak akan menggodamu dan merusak hubungan kita KAI!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"dia tidak menggodaku! Dan hubungan kita sudah rusak sebelum aku bertemu dengannya!" Kai mendesis tidak suka saat Kyungsoo mengatai Luhan jalang.

"ya tentu saja sudah rusak. Coba kau pikirkan. Kai seorang penggila sex tinggal bersama dengan seorang yang belum pernah melakukan sex. Dan selalu menolak saat diajak bercinta. Bukankah kau merasa frustasi dua bulan ini?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan sarkastik menyudutkan Kai.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku!" Kai menggeram dengan wajah memerah dibawah cahaya lampu.

"Dan saat bertemu Luhan pasti kau merasa senang. Ada seseorang yang akan menjadi pelampiasan nafsumu."

Setelah berkata dengan nada tajam Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar lalu kembali lagi dengan sebuah koper yang diseret dengan satu tangannya.

"Sekarang ajaklah Luhan itu tinggal ke Apartemenmu. Aku tidak akan melarang. Kau tidak harus membuang uangmu untuk menyewa hotel lagi. Sekarang kita sudah berakhir. Aku pergi" setelah berbicara dengan nada pelan Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen itu.

"Silahkan! Aku yakin kau akan kembali dan mengemis untuk kembali tinggal disini!" Kai berkata meremehkan sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya.  
Mendengar Kai yang berkata mengejeknya Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tau aku miskin. Bahkan aku dijual oleh ayahku sendiri di Bar, lalu dibeli oleh seorang ceo muda Kim jongin dan dibawa ke apartemen mahalnya. Kau pasti berpikir aku tidak akan mendapat tempat untuk tidur kan? Kau benar. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat aku meninggalkan apartemen ini. Tapi aku tidak bodoh dengan tinggal dengan seseorang yang hanya haus sex. Beruntung aku tidak diperkosa olehmu. Karena saat kau membeliku, saat itu juga aku telah menjadi seorangbudak."

.

"Seorang budak yang mencintai majikannya" Kyungsoo berucap pelan menatap sendu tatapan angkuh dari seorang Kim Kai.

"aku menyukaimu. Dan Kau memberiku sebuah harapan. Lalu kau menghancurkan harapanku. Menjatuhkanku dengan sangat keras. Dan sebelum aku menangis dan menjadi gila karena kau meninggalkanku. Aku akan meninggalkanmu." Kyungsoo kembali berbalik dan berjalan keluar menuju apartemennya.

Sreet  
BRUK

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menggapai handle pintu, Kai sudah menarik dan menyudutkannya di bali pintu. Matanya berkobar-kobar dengan kemarahan.  
"Kau Kyungsoo jangan pernah berani untuk meninggalkan apartemen ini. Aku membelimu! Dan kau budakku! Dan jika kau ingin pergi kau harus mengganti rugi uang yang kutebus untukmu!" Kai lepas kendali dan mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakiti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merosotkan dirinya di lantai. Kakinya yang dibalut jeans longgar berwarna abu abu pudar tertekuk. Tangan Kyungsoo hanya meremas lututnya, dan wajah yang menunduk.

"Jadi selama ini, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku kan? Hiks.. Kau hanya menganggapku seorang budakmu saja. Aku mohon biarkan aku pergi. Bahkan aku dengan Luhan lebih terhormat dirinya." Kyungsoo lalu merogoh saku di celana bututnya, mengeluarkan uang sebesar dua ratus lima puluh won.

"Aku tidak mempunyi banyak uang. Ini uangku yang tidak diketahui ayahku. Tidak ada apa-apanya dengan uangmu untuk menebusku. Tapi tolong biarkan aku pergi!" Kyungsoo menyerahkan uangnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Sakit.. Sakit hati Jongin mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sebegitu kejamkan dia dengan pemuda ini? Tetapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Egonya lebih besar dari hati nuraninya. Jongin menendang keras tangan Kyungsoo yang menengadah membawa segenggam uang yang yang sudah lecek oleh pemiliknya. Uang itu  
terlempar jauh dibawah meja kayu disebelahnya. Dengan kasar Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba Kai mencium Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Kyungsoo hanya bungkam, tubuhnya sudah lemas hanya untuk mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. Kai yang tak mendapat respon atas ciumannya lalu menggigit kasar bibir bawah Kyungsoo hingga keluar cairan kental berwarna merah. Lalu menyesapnya, lidah Kai berusaha masuk untuk menggapai rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Kai yang tidak mendapat respon melepaskan ciuman ganasnya.

PLAK!

Kai menampar Kyungsoo dengan keras sampai pipinya memerah.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk membayar uang yang aku keluarkan untuk menebusmu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melunasinya! Ingat siapa dirimu Kyungsoo! Kau namja yang kubeli untuk dijadikan budak. Dan selamanya akan menjadi budakku. Kau tak akan pernah keluar dari apartemen ini." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kai menyeret Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo yang lemah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.  
Sesekali tubuh Kyungsoo menabrak barang dengan keras. Setelah sampai kekamar mandi. Kai mengikat tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon... Ja.. Ngan.. La..kukan.. Ini... Kai!" Kyungsoo memohon dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"DIAM! Kau budakku harus mendapat hukuman." tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kai menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam bathtub. Lalu menyalakan keran air dingin sampai penuh. Setelah Kyungsoo sudah terendam air, Kai mematikan keran air. Dan berlalu keluar kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari luar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang diam tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kaki tangannya terikat. Dan mulutnya yang sudah tak dapat lagi bersuara karena terlalu banyak menangis.

**Kyungsoo pov.**

Ditinggalkan ibumu yang tak pernah menganggapmu, dan ayahmu yang memaksa bekerja untuk uangnya diambil berjudi. Bukankah sangat miris hidupku?  
Dijual di sebuah Bar dan dibeli oleh CEO muda yang membuatmu merasakan indahnya cinta pertama. Dibawa menuju apartemennya, dan dijadikan kekasihnya. Bukankah cukup bagus? Lalu diselingkuhi oleh namja yang kau sangat cintai. Hidupku benar-benar kejam! Seharusnya aku tidak hidup.

**Normal pov**

Pagi itu cukup hangat dikota Seoul. Jam enam pagi di hari minggu, banyak yang berjalan-jalan atau berolahraga ditaman. Mencari tempat refreshing dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya. Berbeda dengan suasana disebuah Apartemen. Seorang namja berkulit hitam tengah tidur disofa dengan tangannya yang memegang botol minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi. Tetapi tunggu, di dalam kamar mandi yang dingin terdapat seorang namja lagi yang tengah berendam. Atau mungkin bukan berendam. Tangan kakinya yang terikat. Dan wajahnya pucat. Tak bergerak sama sekali.

* * *

**END~**

* * *

**Bikin satu hari tanpa cek ulang. Jadi maklumi dengan typo yang kini hadir :v**  
**Review banyak, aku bikinin sequel. Karena menurutku ini ngegantung**  
**banget ceritanya. Kyungsoo belum tau hidup apa mati kan? :D**  
**So last mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me Go?

Sequel Don't Try To Go

Genre: Hurt,Comfort.

Cast: Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol

Rate: +T

Normal pov

Eungh

Seorang namja bermata bulat sedang menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya basah, kaki tangannya memar karena terlalu kencang dililit tali. Punggungnya pegal, nafasnya kembang kempis karena tubuhnya yang terendam di air terlalu lama. Sudah sekitar empat jam dirinya tertidur di bathtub setelah bertengkar dan dianiyaya(?) kekasihnya. Atau majikannya.

Wajahnya pucat, seluruh tubuhnya payah. Air dan udara kamar mandi yang dingin memperburuk kondisinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengambil nafas dalam tapi pelan. Lalu memejamkan mata, berharap seseorang menyelamatkannya, jika ada. Atau malaikat maut yang membawanya pergi, mungkin.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sosok tampan yang tengah setengah sadar. Kemejanya keluar dari tempatnya dan juga dua kancing teratasnya terbuka. Rambutnya acak-acakan.

Tanpa sedikitpun bicara Jongin -namja itu- berjalan menuju bathtub. Membuka sumbatan didalam dasar bathtube, dan membiarkan air yang ada disana menyusut turun. Setelah bathtub itu sudah tak berisi air, namja itu melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo. Setelah itu dirinya melucuti semua pakaian yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

Dapat dilihat tubuh putih Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat pucat. Jongin tidak tau ini buatan siapa, tetapi terdapat beberapa memar di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu dirinya menyelimuti tubuh rapuh itu dengan handuk. Membawanya menuju kamar, dan menurunkannya dengan hati-hati di ranjang king sizenya. Setelah itu Jongin memakaikan baju tebal dan panjang. Setelah semua selesai, dirinya bersiap-siap menuju kantor dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri bersama penghangat ruangan yang telah dipasang dengan suhu tinggi.

.

09.00 am kst.

Kyungsoo, pemuda dengan selimut tebalnya sedang mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

Dirinya tengah memandang bingung sekelilingnya. Kamar Jongin yang hangat.

Sedikit bangkit dengan hati-hati karena badannya yang nyaris remuk. Tidur di bathtub dan kamar nyaris tidak bergerak sama sekali. Seluruh persendiannya terasa kaku.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, bulir air matanya keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. Dirinya mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Meskipun pagi ini dirinya tidur di kamar yang hangat. Tetapi dirinya tetap trauma dengan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera kabur dari apartemen Jongin. Persetan dengan balas budi, Kyungsoo sudah sakit hati.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jongin. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dapat dilihat kopernya masih setia berada disitu.

Lalu Kyungsoo berjongkok didepan meja kayu. Tangannya meraba-raba kolong meja kayu itu untuk mencari sesuatu.

"ah ini.." Tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari bawah meja itu dengan segenggam uang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama Kyungsoo mengantongi uang itu. Segera mengambil kopernya lalu beranjak keluar dari apartemen yang selama kurang tiga bulan telah menampungnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat, takut ada yang mencegahnya mungkin. Walaupun hanya Jongin yang mungkin mencegahnya, dan saat ini Jongin sedang bekerja.

Sesudah keluar dari lobi Kyungsoo berjalan tak tentu arah.

Dirinya berjalan di jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai, karena waktu bukan menunjukkan jam berangkat sekolah ataupun kerja.

Kyungsoo berjalan dan trus berjalan. Sudah sekitar dua jam ia berjalan. Dan sekarang sudah jam setengah duabelas. Mendekati waktu makan siang. Sebenarnya dari tadi Kyungsoo menahan lapar. Dirinya melupakan makan pagi dan makan siang.

Shriiing(?)

Tercium bau yang sedap melewati hidung mungil Kyungsoo. Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mencari sumber bau itu. Tapak kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah cafe yang tampaknya belum ada pembelinya sama sekali.

Tiga orang dengan pakaian pegawai restoran itu terlihat sedang membersihkan cafe itu.

Ada juga yang sedang menata beberapa kue di etalase yang berada di sudut cafe itu.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali masuk ke cafe itu. Tetapi takut dirinya diusir. Lihat saja penampilan Kyungsoo, memakai baju tidur bermotif pororo, jaket putih berbulu, topi kepala jerapah, dan juga sandal rumah berbentuk pororo. Dan juga membawa koper. Mungkin orang-orang berpikir Kyungsoo seperti orang yang kehilangan arah pikiran atau mungkin gila :/.

"Permisi! Maaf apakah anda akan masuk ke dalam?" seseorang wanita dengan baju pegawai menawarkan Kyungsoo didepan cafe.

Kyungsoo mengamati wanita yang terlihat muda tadi dengan mata burung hantunya (O_O)?

Dengan malu dan takut Kyungsoo "aku ingin cake itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah mini cake dengan cream vanila yang tampak manis.

"tetapi.. Aku hanya mempunyai uang ini.?" Kyungsoo merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan uang yang tampak kotor dan sedikiiit sobek di beberapa tempat.

Pelayan bername tag Soyu itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan iba. Saat ini sungguh Kyungsoo terlihat seperi seorang anak-anak yang menginginkan sebuah balon.

"baiklah, kau boleh masuk. Pilihlah cake yang kau suka" Soyu tersenyum dengan ramah dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Dengan sedikit bergetar dan kesusahan Kyungsoo menyeret kopernya menuju kedalam. Dirinya lalu meminta soyu untuk memberikan cake yang ditunjuk tadi.

Kyungsoo duduk ditempat duduk dipojok cafe dekat dengan etalase cake tadi. Dirinya tak berhenti memandang cake-cake yang tampak lezat itu.

Setelah Soyu memberikan cake itu, Kyungsoo segera memakan cake itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dirinya sudah sangat lapar. Potongan cake itu dapat habis hanya dalam dua menit. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo masih lapar jika hanya memakan sepotong cake.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja meletakkan sepiring spageti dan sepiring daging panggang. Kyungsoo memandang namja tadi dengan tatapan bingungnya O.O?

"Kau lapar kan? Makanlah.." namja tadi berkata dengan lembut, lalu ikut duduk didepan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kyungsoo segera menghabiskan semua yang ada di meja. Namja tadi bersedekap menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. Namja tadi memperhatikan bagaimana cara makan Kyungsoo. Dan juga beberapa saus yang belepotan di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"namaku Chanyeol. Namamu siapa?" namja tadi memperkenalkan namanya.

"hamahu hyunghuu!" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"uhuuk uhuuk! Huuk.." Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk karena perbuatannya.

"Yesung hyung! Ambilkan air putih!" Chanyeol berteriak meminta air dan langsung disusul Yesung yang membawa segelas air dengan berlari. Chanyeol pun memberikan air kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menegak air itu hingga setengah gelas.

"makan pelan-pelan saja." Chanyeol memperingatkan dan diangguki malu-malu oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai makan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masih duduk berhadapan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Setelah lima menit mereka hanya berdiam diri akhirnya Kyungsoo pun membuka percakapan.

"aku harus membayar berapa untuk makanannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan malu-malu.

"kau punya uang berapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyum jahilnya.

Hah O.O? Kyungsoo kaget lalu merogoh uang sakunya. Ada ada tiga lembar uang kertas, dan dua uang koin. Saat sedang mencari uangnya dibawah meja, Kyungsoo tak dapat menemukan semua uangnya.

"hanya ini." Kyungsoo menunduk sedih.

"uang ini tidak cukup untuk membayar makanan. Kurasa aku harus menahanmu." Chanyeol menyeringai dengan senyum jahilnya. Menggoda Kyungsoo sepertinya hobi baru Chanyeol. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk sedih mengingatkannya dengan kucing kecil yang minta dipungut.

"menahanku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan. Menahannya sama dengan mengingatkan perlakuan kasar Kai saat diapartemen. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terulang lagi.

"kau harus bekerja disini sampai cafe ini tutup. Kebetulan satu koki disini sedang tidak bisa masuk. Kau bisa memasakkan?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjelaskan arti kata menahan yang dimaksudnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam selama sepuluh detik mencerna apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Setelah mengerti maksud Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk senang.

"baiklah! Aku mau^^"

.

21.00 kst

"Kyungsoo ssi, kau dipanggil tuan Chanyeol di ruang kerjanya." Soyu tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"baiklah." Kyungsoo membalas senyum Soyu lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol.

/Tok tok tok/ Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan suara Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya masuk.

"ada apa tuan?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah masuk dan menutup kembali pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"duduklah" Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo duduk pun memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

"ini upahmu untuk hari ini. Terimakasih telah membantu cafe ku" Chanyeol melemparkan senyum mautnya. Kyungsoo hanya terperangah dan kembali mencerna ucapan Chanyeol.

Setelah kembali mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membuka amplop yang berisi uang itu. Dan memberikan setengahnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa ini cukup?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata membulat o.o

"cukup untuk apa?" Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan tingkah polos Kyungsoo.

"harga makanan yang kumakan tadi?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan muka polosnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawanya dengan kata Kyungsoo yang seperti anak TK dimatanya.

"eemm.. Tidak usah. Bayaranmu itu sudah kupotong dengan harga makanan yang kau makan tadi." kata Chanyeol walau sebenarnya dirinya tidak memikirkan makanan yang dimakan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak untukku." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"ini sebanding dengan kerjaanmu. Para pelanggan disini sangat menikmati masakanmu. Kau sangat berbakat." Chanyeol memuji masakan Kyungsoo yang memang enak menurut pelanggan yang memberi tip kepada kasir untuk diberikan koki yang memasak makanannya. Walau Kyungsoo memasak menggunakan buku resep biasa tetapi masakannya sangat enak dilidah.

"Sudah malam, kau boleh pulang. Dan jangan lupa ambil cake yang berada di kulkas. Itu kuberikan untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum tidak rela saat meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera pulang.

"baiklah. Terimakasih untuk uang ini dan cakenya. Aku pamit pulang tuan." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan perasaan sedih. Karena Kyungsoo tidak tau mau kemana malam ini. Rasanya sudah tak ada tempat untuk pulang. Kyungsoo pun berjalan keluar ruang kerja Chanyeol setelah membukukkan badannya memberi salam untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

PRANG!

Sebuah vas hancur setelah dilempar oleh namja berkulit tan.

Muka Kai namja itu memerah. Dirinya kalut dan marah saat mendapati Kyungsoo tidak ada di Apartemennya.

Kai sudah meminta para suruhannya untuk mencari pemuda bermata belo itu.

Kai tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan kabur dari apartemennya. Kai berjanji akan menyeret kembali Kyungsoo ke Apartemennya saat Dirinya menemukan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Sudah jam sepuluh malam dan cafe milik Chanyeol sudah sepi. Seluruh karyawannya sudah pulang kerumah.

Dan ini saatnya Chanyeol untuk menutup cafenya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan menenteng tas laptopnya. Saat sudah keluar cafe Chanyeol tertegun dengan seseorang yang tengah berjongkok dengan copernya sambil memakan sebuah cake.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol memanggil pemuda yang menjadi koki dadakannya hari itu.

"ne!?" Kyungsoo kaget dan mencari sumber suara bass yang memanggilnya.

"Tuan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo terperangah kaget melihat pemilik cafe itu sedang menyapanya tau mungkin memanggilnya dengan pandangan yang tak kalah kaget.

"sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau tidak pulang kerumah?"

Chanyeol bertanya keheranan kenapa Kyungsoo belum pulang.

"Ah-aku..." Kyungsoo pun bercerita dengan menundukkan kepala. Menceritakan kejadian semalan yang sangat memukulnya dan dirinya yang kabur dari apartemen.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo yang cukup atau sangat mengenaskan, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan Kyungsoo pun menyetujuinya karena Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

"Tolong spageti dan orange juice-nya satu."

"baiklah. Pesanan akan segera diantar!"

"Kyungsoo satu spageti tolong buatkan."

"Baiklah!"

Kira-kira begitu yang terjadi setiap hari di Cafe Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai koki disana. Sudah dua minggu ini dirinya tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Dirinya pun tampak baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo beruntung bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat baik hati, ramah, dan lembut. Kyungsoo pun menjadi ceria saat tinggal dengan Chanyeol. Berbeda saat dirinya tinggal bersama Kai. Kyungsoo berubah menjadi namja yang pendiam dan bertutur kata tajam. Walaupun ada sedikit rindu dengan pelukan hangat namja yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu. Tetapi rasa trauma tetap mendominasi Kyungsoo dan membuatnya selalu mencoba melupakan Kai.

.

.

.

"dia bekerja disini?"

"iya tuan."

"lalu dimana dia tinggal?"

"dirumah pemilik cafe ini tuan."

"baiklah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

Sebuah mobil hitam dengan cepat melaju meninggalkan cafe Chanyeol.

'aku akan membawamu pulang Do Kyungsoo. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dariku'

.

.

Sudah sebulan Kyungsoo bekerja di cafe Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah mengenal semua pegawai cafe Chanyeol. Semua menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo karena masakannya yang lezat membuat banyak pelanggan yang berdatangan, sehingga gaji mereka pun ikut naik. Dan itu sangat menguntungkan sama sekali.

Malam ini Cafe sudah tutup tetapi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih disana. Chanyeol sedang menghitung uang di Kasir. Dan Kyungsoo sedang mengepel dapur memasak.

Disaat tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf Tuan, tetapi cafe kami sudah tutup!" Chanyeol berkata dengan tajam.

"Aku disini bukan untuk membeli sesuatu di Cafe mu. Tetapi aku disini untuk menjemput kekasihku yang telah kau culik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Chan, wortel kita sudah habis!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang diantara Chanyeol dan Kai.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai seketika langsung membeku. Memorinya secara otomatis memutar ulang kejadian saat dirinya dimasukkan kedalam bathtub selama semalaman.

"nah ini dia yang saya bicarakan." Kai menyeringai sinis terhadap Chanyeol.

"sayang, ayo kita pulang!" Kai mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo. Dan menariknya dengan paksa. Kyungsoo menggeleng ketakutan dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kai.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau.. Hiks.. Sakit.. Lepaskan.." Kyungsoo memohon dengan suara bergetar. Kyungsoo menangis. Jongin yang tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo takut melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya.

"jangan menangis sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Kai berujar lembut dan menyeka air mata Kyungsoo dipipi lembutnya.

"hiks.." Kyungsoo masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"bisakah kau melepaskan Kyungsoo. Lihat kau membuatnya takut." Chanyeol memegang tangan Kai bermaksud untuk melepaskan tangan Kai dari Kyungsoo.

"diam kau! Aku kekasihnya!" Kai menggeram menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"tetapi dia tidak mau pergi denganmu!" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau bukan kekasih yang pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Kau selingkuh dibelakangnya. Apa kau bisa menjaga Kyungsoo? Hingga kau mengajaknya pulang ke apartemenmu untuk kau siksa!" Chanyeol menyindir perbuatan Kai yang telah Kyungsoo ceritakan.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu hah? Kau tidak tau apa-apa." Kai menatap dingin Chanyeol. Tangannya mengepal. Ingin rasanya memukul Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau pikir kau siapa? Sekalipun kau kekasih Kyungsoo. Kau tidak pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo takut padamu"

JEDUAGH!

"KAII!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!" Kai memukul Chanyeol.

"Cih.. Pantas Kyungsoo takut padamu. Kau namja yang mengerikan!" Chanyeol masih tidak menyerah untuk menjelek-jelekkan Kai.

"kumohon hentikan.. Hiks.." Kyungsoo menangis mencoba melerai pertengkaran Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau ingin ini berhenti. Pulanglah denganku." Kai berkata dengan dingin.

"aku tidak mau." Kyungsoo menolak

"apa?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memaksaku pulang? Kai ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Kyungsoo berkata dengan serius. Matanya menatap Kai takut-takut.

"aku lelah. Aku ingin bebas. Aku tidak tenang hidup denganmu. Maaf Kai, tapi tak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu hidupku?"

JLEEEB

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan isi hatinnya. Semuanya.

"begitukah?" Kai bertanya tidak percaya. Do Kyungsoo menolaknya. Kai mencoba menerima semua ini.

Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan sesama. Akankah Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo? Atau membawanya paksa?

"hhhh... Baiklah. Jika ini maumu Kyungsoo." untuk pertama Kalinya Kai melepaskan obsesinya. Obsesinya terhadap Do Kyungsoo.

Kai mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat dari saku celananya.

Kertas itu. Kertas tebusan atas Kyungsoo. Kai menyobeknya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Setelah itu melepaskan kertas itu, membuangnya di Lantai diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Lalu tanpa bicara sekalipun Kai balik pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Hati Kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri saat Kai membuang kertas-kertas itu. Hanya begitukah Kai melepaskannya? Hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Chanyeol mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk. Merasakan ada yang hilang dari dirinya.

Bukankah ini yang dia mau?

'sudah berakhirkah semua ini?'

.

.

.

TBC

Hellow Friend! Hellow my Good Friend! #NyanyiOstPororo

Gimana? #Alisgoyangatasbawah(?)

Sumpah, aku bingung ini mau dibikin chap apa sequel. Yaudah kuambil jalan tengah. Kutulis sequel dijudul tp nyambung chap 2 .-. #Digiling

Menurutku alurnya kecepetan. Karena aku baru nulis ff, dan ini FF keduaku. Jadi masih absurd'lah. Bahasa acak-acakan. Cara menulis salah-salah. Jalan cerita yang mungkin aneh .-.

No edit, jd maklumi typo-typo yang nyempil yeesh..

Aku mohon ada yang suka sama chap/sequel yang ini. Karena aku punya feeling yg aneh .

Karena feelingku merasakan bagian awal chap/sequel ini agak flat ga enak gitu. #Pundung

Dan baru dapet feelnya yang scene terakhir. Baru dapet nyeess(?)nya.

Kalo aku baca review ada yang minta Kyungsoo sama cast lain aja. Jangan sama bang Kai item sekseh kita. Ada juga yang minta Kyungsoo disiksa lagi :v

Tapi aku bikinnya ini Kyungsoo kabur dan ketemu cast lain.

Cukup surprise'kah?

Karena aku bikin ini ngegantung lagi #KetawaKyupret

Jadi aku mau bikin sequel nya sequel lagi #diTampar #YoDawg

Terserah sampai sini apa dilanjut semua tergantung review ya. Tapi mendingan saran aku dilanjut. Karena jika dilanjut aku janji itu yang bakal jd end/final'nya ff ini.

Yang mau lanjut pilih endnya Chansoo apa Kaisoo ya? #GarukGarukPantat

Dan aku selalu mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk yang review sama fav & follow juga.

Maaf ga bisa nulis kalian satu-satu. Tetapi aku selalu mbaca review kalian kok. Karena review kalian yang bikin aku semangat nulis.

Yasudah segitu aja. Semoga chap2/sequel ini dapet respon seperti chap 1 :)

THANKS ALL

#BOW


	3. Chapter 3

Let me be yours again.

Genre: Hurt,Comfort.

Cast: Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol Rate: +T

Normal pov

"gwenchana?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo terdiam karena kepergian Kai. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"dia benar-benar pergi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lirih. Entah kepada Chanyeol atau kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyung?"

"kenapa disini.. Di Jantungku, seperti ada yang pergi?" Kyungsoo memegang dadanya. Dadanya perih. Nyeri saat Kai meninggalkannya. Melepaskannya.

Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo. Dengarkan aku! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Mencoba mengingatkan Kyungsoo dengan pikiran awalnya.

"hiks... " Kyungsoo menangis. Entah apa yang dia tangisi. Apakah ini hukuman untuknya?

"Masih ada aku Soo! Aku akan menjagamu!" Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan dengan serius.

"chan?" Kyungsoo mendongak, mencari kebenaran di setiap inchi mata Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya. Mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Deru nafas mereka saling berhembusan. Hangat dan lembap. Mata Chanyeol menutup seiring dengan menempel bibir keduanya. Hanya menempel saja selama 10 detik. Saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tanpa percaya.

'Chanyeol menciumku? Apa dia mencintaiku?'

Naif Kyungsoo bertanya begitu dalam hati.

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo. Memberikan sebuah rasa perlindungan.

"aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu setelah insiden Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mulai untuk menerima Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun selalu menunjukkan kesungguhannya mencintai Kyungsoo. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan malam di restoran mewah Hotel Kei yang terkenal.

Mereka duduk di pinggir jendela yang sangat besar, menampakkan pemandangan Kota Seoul di malam hari.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Kyung?" Chanyeol bertanya perhatian kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati jendela menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol. Dan tersenyum manis untuk Chanyeol "terserah Chan."

"tolong berikan kepada Kami pelayanan terbaik disini!" Chanyeol meminta kepada pelayan dan diangguki oleh pelayan tersebut.

"sangat indah kan?" Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Dan ikut memandang keluar.

"iya" Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. Pemandangan seperti ini mengingatkannya dengan Apartemen Kai. Apartemen Kai yang berada di lantai 17, kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan jendela besar menghadap pemandangan kota Seoul. Dirinya dan Kai yang sering duduk berpelukan menikmati cahaya kota Seoul pada malam hari.

Kyungsoo menatap sendu semua itu. Jujur, Kyungsoo masih memikirkan Kai setelah namja itu meninggalkannya. Tidak tau kenapa. Berubah seperti apa Apartemen Kai, menjadi rapi kah? Atau seperti kapal pecah. Teraturkah jadwal makan Kai. Dulu Kai tidak pernah makan malam setelah pulang dari bekerja. Semenjak Kyungsoo berada di apartemennya Kai berubah. Berat badannya naik. Nafsu makannya meningkat. Dan perubahan kecil lainnya.

Apakah Kai masih seperti itu? Atau sudah kembali lagi dengan kebiasaan lamanya.

"Kyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menatap heran Kyungsoo yang diam saja.

"aku baik-baik saja Chan."

Bohong.

Chanyeol dapat melihat kesedihan di wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya menyiratkan kerinduan. Chanyeol sedikit jengah, dirinya tau Kyungsoo masih menangis dalam tidurnya. Alasannya pun jelas. Seorang Kai.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadarin makanan sudah datang dan terhidang diatas Meja. Sang pelayan mempersilahkan untuk tamunya menikmati hidangan yang dipesan. Setelah itu pergi diiringi ucapan terimakasih dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Soo, makanannya sudah datang"

Kyungsoo memandang apa yang ada di meja. Banyak sekali makanan disana. Sekali lagi mengingatkannya dengan Kai yang mempunyai nafsu makan besar.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol makan dalam keadaan hening. Berbicara dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya makan dengan kepala menunduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol sesekali melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kecewa. Bukan seperti ini yang ia mau. Dibayangannya ia akan menjadi lebih dekat dengan makan malam ini. Mengobrol bersama dalam suasana romantis. Tetapi tampaknya Kyungsoo sedang tidak dapat bicara. Dari awal memang Kyungsoo masih canggung dengan Chanyeol. Sampai sekarang pun Kyungsoo belum akrab dengan Chanyeol entah mengapa.

Saat sudah mengelesaikan acara makannya Kyungsoo memandang restoran itu.

**DEG**

Di salah satu meja kursi tampak enam orang duduk disana. Tetapi yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut disana ada Kai duduk dengan seorang wanita muda.

"Chan, a-ayo.. Ki-kita pergi!" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tampang memelas dan sendu.

"tapi kenapa?" Chanyeol bingung tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengajaknya pulang.

"a-ayoo!" Kyungsoo semakin merengek tanpa alasan.

**DEG**

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo dan Kai bertemu. Kai sangat terkejut tetapi dirinya tetap menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Chanyeol memanggil pelayan dan menanyakan bill mereka. Setelah sudah beres. Chanyeol pun berdiri diikuti Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan keluar untuk pulang.

.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Chanyeol sedikit marah saat mereka sudah sampai di Basement.

"kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polosnya.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta pulang?!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol membentak Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berhasil menemukan mobil Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo kaget, ini pertama kali dirinya dibentak oleh Chanyeol.

"a-aku ingin ti-tidur Chan" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan ketakutan.

Menyadari Kyungsoo ketakutan karenanya, Chanyeol segera memeluk Kyungsoo. Memberikan kehangatan di sana dan meminta maaf atas bentakannya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua -Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol- segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

.

.

Hari itu Cafe lumayan ramai, banyak pelajar berseragam datang di Cafe Chanyeol. Ada yang hanya mengobrol, atau membahas juga, ada juga yang datang bersama pacarnya.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di kasir dan melayani pembeli yang ingin membayar. Kyungsoo sedang menaruh cupcake-cupcake yang manis kedalam etalase.

Hingga tiba-tiba datang seorang namja mungil menyapa Chanyeol di depan meja kasir. Chanyeol tersenyum tiba-tiba saat namja itu menyapanya.

Mereka cukup lama saling berbicara, hingga Chanyeol memanggil Soyu untuk menggantikannya menjaga kasir. Setelah itu tanpa berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pergi bersama namja tadi.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Chanyeol tadi.

"Kyung, kau tau tadi siapa?" Soyu bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang menata donat-donat di etalase yang lebih dekat dengan meja kasir.

"aku tidak tau." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. Dirinya masih fokus dengan donat-donat itu.

"diaa.." sedikit menjeda perkataannya saat seorang pelanggan memberikan uang kepada Soyu "Mantan pacar Tuan Chanyeol."

**DEG**

"be-benarkah?" suar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi gugup atau semacamnya.

"Iya, mereka putus.. Eum? Mungkin sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Karena mantan Tuan Chanyel mendapat beasiswa di Amerika." Soyu bercerita sembari merapika uang di laci meja kasir.

"kau tau nama mantan Tuan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak kelihatan aneh dengan menstabilkan suaranya, dan mencoba untuk mengorek lebih dalam mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

"namanya Baekhyun. Tetapi aku tidak tau marganya. Tapi... Kau tau Kyung, sepertinya mereka tidak benar-benar putus." Soyu kembali mengatakan hal yang membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan nafas teraturnya.

"dari yang aku tau, mantan tuan Chanyeol pergi dan hanya berpamitan lewat surat." Soyu terus bercerita tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"lalu?" Kyungsoo terus bertanya. Walaupun dirinya sakit mendengar penuturan Soyu.

"ya lalu, kupikir mantan Tuan Chanyeol tak pernah menghubungi sekalipun Tuan Chanyeol."

Saat itu Kyungsoo berpikir Chanyeol hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasannya saja. Pelampiasan karena dirinya yang ditinggal mantannya atau mungkin masih pacaranya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Sampai malam itu Chanyeol belum kembali. Semua pegawai Cafe sudah pulang. Cafe pun sudah ditutup. Tetapi Kyungsoo belum pulang. Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya berjalan-jalan ke Taman. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo duduk disebuah ayunan taman itu.

Kyungsoo merasa dikhianati kembali. Chanyeol bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun itu menimbulkan sedikit kesedihan di hati Kyungsoo. Apakah kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan kembali dibuat kecewa.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan Chanyeol. Ingin pulang, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak membawa uang sama sekali.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol menjemputnya.

Dari taman ini dapat terlihat Cafe Chanyeol yang sudah gelap.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo berharap Chanyeol sedikit mengingatnya. Mungkin pergi mencari Kyungsoo atau meneleponnya bertanya keberadaannya. Tetapi tidak ada tanda sama sekali.

Menyerah, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Dirinya akan berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berjalan kaki menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah berada di apartemen Chanyeol. Lampu ruang tengah sudah menyala. Itu berarti Chanyeol sudah kembali. Apa Chanyeol tidak menyadari dirinya yang belum pulang?

Miris Kyungsoo memikirkan itu.

Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan membuka kamar Chanyeol. Disana Chanyeol tengah tidur menghadap jendela dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tertawa sejak tadi. Dirinya tengah bertelepon dengan seseorang. Yang Kyungsoo yakini itu Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Chanyeol belum pernah terlihat menelepon seseorang. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan cafenya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol bertelepon. Toh, Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa. Marah pun ia tidak berhak. Kyungsoo tidak mau kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Disaat Kyungsoo melupakan siapa dia, dan melabrak Kai dengan kemarahan karena Kai berselingkuh. Kali ini sedikit berbeda, Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari ini cafe sepi, cuaca sedikit berangin dan gerimis. Membuat orang-orang ingin segera pulang dan menghangatkan diri dirumah.

Pegawai cafe pun sedang duduk duduk di kursi pelanggan. Mereka bercanda bersama. Soyu pun menyalakan TV kecil yang disediakan oleh Chanyeol agar pegawai atau pelanggannya tak bosa. Semua menonton tv dengan remote yang dipegang Soyu.

Oh iya, sudah seminggu ini setelah Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu pergi saat jam kerja. Mengantar Kyungsoo ke Cafe lalu segera melaju entah kemana.

Tetapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dirinya saat ini sedang menata permen warna-warni di sebuah toples kaca.

"Kyung." Soyu mendekati Kyungsoo.

"aku iri sekali dengan Jung soo jung." Soyu mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari tangannya membersihkan gelas gelas dengan lap putih.

"Jung soo jung? Siapa dia?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"apa? Kau tak tau siapa dia?" Soyu bertanya dengan kaget dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman mengiyakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Dia anak dari . Yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan anak dari !" Soyu bercerita dengan semangat.

"lalu?" Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan cerita Soyu. Tidak ada urusannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"aisshh... Kau ini. Kau tidak pernah menonton tv ya?" Soyu membanting lapnya. Lalu pergi dengan kesal.

"dia kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Yesung memberikan toples lagi untuk diisi dengan permen.

"dia sangat terobsesi dengan Kim JongIn anak dari . Tapi menurut berita, Kim Jongin itu akan menikah dengan anak dari ." Yesung bercerita sembari ikut memasukkan permen-permen itu kedalam toples yang baru.

"Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi. Kyungsoo selama ini hanya mengetaui Kim Jongin itu Kai. Jadi Kyungsoo bingung tidak tau siapa itu Kim Jongin.

"itu.? Itu!" Yesung menunjuk layar tv.

**DEG**

Kyungsoo membeku. Disana di layar tv terlihat Kim Jongin yang selama ini dikenal sebagai Kai oleh Kyungsoo. Berdiri bersama seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang dilihatnya direstoran beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'Yeoja itu yang akan dinikahi kai?'

'apa benar Kai itu Kim Jongin?'

"Kyung?" Yesung menatap bingung Kyungsoo yang diam saja.

'apa dia juga menyukai soojung?' Yesung berpikir dengan kepala besarnya.

'iisshh.. Aneh sekali hari ini.'

.

.

.

**Hari ini Jung Soo jung fitting gaun pernikahan di sebuah butik terkenal.**

**Sebuah cincin telah dipersiapkan oleh keluarga besar Kim untuk mahar?**

**Pernikahan besar antara keluarga Kim dan Jung akan diadakan di gereja di pusat kota Seoul?**

**Undangan pernikahan sudah disebar. Banyak pejabat penting yang hadir.**

**Beberapa foto preweding muncul di media sosial?**

Sudah tiga minggu ini, berita pernikahan Kai dan Soojung menjadi berita utama di tv,koran,majalah, maupun media sosial.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pernikahan besar antara dua perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea.

Semuanya bersuka cita. Beberapa orang mendukung pernikahan ini.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Dirinya kecewa, sedih dan marah. Kyungsoo sadar, dirinya bukan siapa-siapa dari Kai. Kai pantas mendapatkan orang sederajat dengannya. Bukan namja rendah tidak berpendidikan seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kyung bisakah kau membantu ku membeli bunga?" Soyu bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang asik melamun.

"tentu saja noona."

Lalu Kyungsoo diberi uang untuk membeli Bunga. Dengan berjalan kaki Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Toko Bunga yang dimaksud Soyu.

Setelah sampai di Toko Bunga itu dan bertanya dengan bunga pesanannya. Kyungsoo menunggu.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo menunggu hingga bunga pesanannya datang.

Seikat bunga mawar putih dengan kartu ucapan. Kyungsoo lalu keluar dan berjalan kembali ke Cafe.

Trriing ting..

Pintu Cafe terbuka, Kyungsoo sudah sampai dan memberi bunga itu kepada Soyu.

"waaah.. Cantik sekali bunganya. Pacar bos Chanyeol pasti senang dengan bunganya. Romantis sekali bos kita." Soyu berkata sembari memegang bunga itu dengan gemas.

'apa bunga ini untuk pacar Chanyeol? Jadi benar ya mereka masih pacaran." batin Kyungsoo merana.

Malam itu juga Cafe sudah ditata rapi oleh pegawai. Beberapa lilin beraroma disebar di beberapa tempat.

"Soo?" Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo yang tengah membersihkan meja.

"maaf, tapi bisakah kau pulang duluan?" Chanyeol berkata dengan berhati hati.

Rasanya banyak sekali jarum yang menancap dihatinya.

"tentu saja." Tanpa banyak berbicara Kyungsoo keluar menuju taman. Bahkan ia lupa dengan jaketnya.

Setelah ditinggan Kai Kyungsoo menjadi pendiam. Dia hanya akan mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo duduk disebuah ayunan favoritnya. Ayunan yang selalu ia duduki setelah malam dimana Chanyeol tidak datang menjemputnya untuk pertama kali.

'huuft.. Kenapa kebahagiaan tidak memihakku ya tuhan.' Kyungsoo meratapi nasibnya yang mungkin memang suram ._.

Hiks.. Hiks... Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

'namja yang kucintai, besok akan menikah dengan orang lain.' jujur saja, Kyungsoo masih mencintai Kai. Dan dia sangat menyesal meninggalkan Kai. Tetapi terlambat, Kai sudah akan menjemput kebahagiaannya.

'Chanyeol yang berjanji akan menjagaku, malam ini dia sedang pergi dengan pacarnya.' entah, apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol. Setelah Baekhyun datang. Chanyeol melupakan semua janjinya. Janji untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Dan kata cinta yang dulu pernah diucapkan.

ZZRRAASSHH

Hujan turun tiba-tiba membawa pasukannya. Air hujan menghantam Kyungsoo dari atas, yang tidak di respon sama sekali.

5 menit

10 menit

20 menit

Kyungsoo tetap diam diayunannya. Walaupun dirinya basah. Tetapi tidak ada niatan untuk berteduh sekalipun.

Kaos yang ia pakai sangat tipis. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Bibirnya bergetar. Giginya bergemeletuk(?) menimbulkan suara.

Tetapi tetap sama, tangan memegang tali ayunan sangat erat. Dan mengayunkan perlahan.

Hilang pikiran. Begitu yang terlihat dari Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang. Dirinya patah hati. Ditinggalkan dua orang saat ini.

'apa kau baik-baik saja Kai?' Kyungsoo bergumam. Berpikir saat ini Kai sedang tidur nyaman dibawah selimut hangat menanti esok hari. Hari bahagianya dengan calon istrinya.

'apakah aku salah sudah meninggalkanmu?'

Hiks..

'memang aku siapa! Meninggalkanmu. Seharusnya Kai yang meninggalkanku. Bukan aku.'

Lalu Kyungsoo mempercepat ayunannya. Mengambil ancang-ancang dari ayunannya lebih jauh. Lalu melepaskannya. Terus seperti itu.

Setelah lima menit berayun-ayun. Kyungsoo mulai lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Hingga ayunannya berhenti. Dengan kepala tertunduk bertumpu dengan tali ayunan.

.

.

Hangat.

Mentari pagi bersinar, sinarnya menerobos sebuah kamar.

Disini, Kyungsoo terbangun disebuah motel. Ruangan dengan sprei merah dan sedikit remang.

Terselimuti selimut tebal.

Sebuah tangan menindih perut rata Kyungsoo. Begitu hangat. Menyentuh permukaannya yang tidak menggunakan pakaian.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka perlahan. Sedikit kaget dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"sudah bangun?" Seseorang disamping Kyungsoo bertanya dengan santai.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Matanya membulat.

Disampingnya, seseorang yang memeluk pinggan dan perut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

KAI

Kai yang selama ini berada di tv dengan nama Jongin.

'ini tidak benar. Bagaimana bisa Kai berada disini.'

Sosok itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan juga kemeja yang lusuh karena tidur selama semalam.

"kenapa kau hujan-hujanan hah? Apa kau bodoh" masih dengan posisinya Kai membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"kenapa kau disini. Seharusnya kau sekarang bersiap-siap untuk menikah." menekan egonya sendiri Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada dinginnya. Semua yang dikatakannya tentu saja kebohongan. Dihadapannya sekarang ada seseorang yang bahkan semalam ditangisinya. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bertanya semunafik itu.

"apa kau menginginkanku kembali untuk menikah dengan Yeoja itu.?"

'tidak' Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan dirinya.

"tatap aku!" Kai berteriak. Membuat Kyungsoo meremang, mau tidak mau menatap Kai.

"apakah aku boleh egois?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Untuk sekali ini saja.

"bolehkah aku bersama seseorang yang akan menikah hari ini? Dan membawanya pergi!" entah ini curhatan Kyungsoo atau apa. Tetapi saat ini pikirannya kacau.

"kau salah. Aku yang akan membawamu pergi."

Kai mendekat wajahnya mendekat kepada Kyungsoo. Membawa kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak sanggup jika hidup tanpamu."

Kyungsoo tau, Kai bukan orang yang pandai merangkai kata. Tetapi saat Kai mengucapkan sesuatu. Itu pasti benar. Itu pasti jujur.

Kyungsoo meraup bibir Kai. Dengan tergesa-gesa menggingit bibir atas Kyungsoo.

Tangannya sudah berpindah menggantung di leher Kai.

Mereka saling melilit, memasukkan lidah mereka. Mencampurkan saliva menjadi satu.

Ciuman panas itu membawa posisi mereka menjadi Kyungsoo menindih Kai.

Hhhh..hhhh..hhh

Ngos-ngosan Kyungsoo melepas ciuman panas mereka. Menatap manik mata Kai dalam.

"aku mencintaimu Kai. Bawa aku pergi."

Gila memang. Tetapi Kyungsoo tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Menerima tawaran Kai yang begitu cepat.

Hari ini Kai membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Membawa Kyungsoo dengan mobilnya. Sebelumnya saat dimotel memakaikan Kyungsoo dengan celana training panjangnya. Dan juga kaos hitam yang juga kebesaran.

Hari itu juga, aroma kuah ramen mengisi mobil Kai.

Mereka saling bercerita disana, bagaimana Kai menemukannya. Saat itu Kai dengan mobilnya yang akan kabur dari pernikahannya. Dan melihat tubuh seseorang yang dikenalnya. Lalu membawanya ke motel yang murah.

Bercerita bagaimana Kai dipaksa untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak disukainya.

Hari itu Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemen Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bercerita singkat bahwa dia akan pergi dan mengambil kopernya.

Hari itu disaat semua media memberitakan seorang calon pengantin laki-laki yang hilang.

Kyungsoo menemukan kebahagiaannya. Bersama Kai yang dicintainya membawanya menuju pulau Nami.

Hidup disana tanpa seseorang pun yang akan mengungkit masa lalu.

Memulai semua dari awal dengan Kai.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bahagia dengan Kai. Mereka memutuskan menikah. Kai dengan uangnya mendirikan sebuah restoran disana. Dengan Kyungsoo sebagai kepala kokinya. Dan juga seorang anak yang lucu bernama Jongsoo.

Semua terasa bahagia.

END

Huufft.. Akhirnya END dengan tidak elegan.

Aku ga tau gimana buat end ini ff.

Jadi maaf kalo mengecewakan.

Saya ga tau kenapa nulis scene yang Kai ngebawa Kyungsoo pergi ke pulau nami sampai punya anak.

Demi apapun, sebelumnya endnya ga kayak gitu?

Dan aku tau kok ch 3 ini sedikit memaksa -,.-

Author juga tau di tengah-tengah ffnya kecepetan kan alurnya. Soalnya author ga dapet feelnya sama sekali.

Ya gimana lagi, otak lagi susah merangkai kata-kata. Juga kepikiran sama ff yang satu lagi.

Hadeeh... Ya sudahlah. Begini akhirnya.

Maklumin ya, saya masih amatir dalam hal menulish. Kalo ada yang salah ataupun aneh. Jangan segan-segan untuk bilang ya.

Terima kritikan dan saran :)

Terimakasih yang udah ngereview. Walaupun udah end, tolong direview ya...

#BOW


End file.
